


Art brings people together

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, just a bunch of fluff i suppose, nothing tag worthy again unfortunately!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 4 - Tenn likes drawing and AJ likes to watch.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Tenn (Walking Dead)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Art brings people together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gift
> 
> Ugh Ao3 has been giving me trouble today.
> 
> Not sure if its happened to everyone but it made me have to clear my cache and it took a while to load up.
> 
> Ngl i might be a bit paranoid that I got hacked haha ;; lemme know if you had the same trouble recently!
> 
> Anywaaaays, here's some friendly banter between bffs AJ and Tenn! Enjoy.

"What are you drawing?" AJ asks, leaning over the table to get a better look at Tenn's picture.

"It's a rainbow," Tenn answers simply, not looking up from his drawing.

"A rainbow?"

"Yeah. You've seen rainbows before, right?"

"Obviously." AJ sits back down. "Why are you drawing a rainbow?"

Sparing a glance at AJ, Tenn looks back down and responds. "Well, I like rainbows. Don't you?"

AJ gives out a toothy grin. "I like rainbows too! Clem tells me to always look at the sky after it rains 'cause there's a chance I could see one!"

Tenn smiles back. "See? Rainbows are pretty. It's good to draw them sometimes, I think." Pausing slightly, he continues. "And this is for a friend, anyway."

AJ perks up at that. "Really? Who?"

"You'll know when I'm done."

AJ proceeds to sigh dramatically, throwing his head back in despair.

"Why?!" he wails. "Why can't you tell me?"

"It's a gift," Tenn explains, smiling wider at AJ's antics. "And you can't spoil the surprise of a gift."

"Why not?"

"Because it's rude."

At that, AJ sinks back into his seat and grumbles, but doesn't say anything.

With his past history at the school, AJ tries his best to make sure that he doesn't come off as too 'rude' or 'weird' to the other kids. He doesn't really want to upset anybody here, especially since he's trying really hard to be everyone's friend.

And he definitely doesn't want to upset Tenn in any way. Tenn is his best friend in the whole wide world.

(Other than Clementine obviously.)

"Done!" Tenn announces, breaking AJ's train of thought. He picks up the paper and leans back, admiring his work.

"Oh! Can I see?" AJ asks excitedly, bouncing in his seat. "Please?"

"Of course! It's yours after all," Tenn says, handing the picture to him.

AJ's eyes widen as he takes it. "Really? For me?"

Tenn nods. "It'll help make your room look more colorful."

AJ gets down from his seat at the table, and quickly runs over to Tenn's side, engulfing him in a big hug.

"Thank you, Tenn! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Tenn says, hugging him back just as hard. "Let me know if you want me to draw more stuff for you."

"I will! Thanks for the gift!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
